The Burden of Eternity
by PoisonousGirl
Summary: One shot: "Ella se convirtió en fuego salvaje. Tan salvaje, que incluso quemó su corazón. Y no sé quién es el peor: la chica de corazón frío que era o esta chica frente a mí sin un corazón en absoluto"


NA/ ¡Hola! antes que nada sobra decir que todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de la maravillosa **Cassandra Clare**. Si llegaste hasta aquí desde ahora te digo **¡Gracias!** espero que mi historia te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo. Hace mucho tiempo quería hacer algo así, pero como toda escritora novata no me sentía del todo segura, también soy quisquillosa y por lo tanto nunca creí que estuviera perfecto. este es mi primer escrito publicado y si todo sale según lo planeado me dedicare por completo a un par de proyectos que tengo en mente... crucen los dedos.

 **¡Disfruten su lectura!**

La mañana transcurrió lenta y pesarosa, el cielo teñido de grises nubes amenazó con tragarse la poca luz de un día que apenas llegaba a su punto máximo, el sonido de los vendedores ofreciendo sus mercancías, las risas y los regaños de las jóvenes madres que se atrevían a llevar a los niños de paseo a la plaza, llegaban a amortiguados a través de las ventanas cerradas hasta su recamara en la burda posada. Ella podía ver, por el espacio entre las gruesas cortinas, los mundanos yendo de un lado a otro, ignorantes de las sombras que se deslizaban a su alrededor como el aceite derramado en el fondo mar. Ninguno de ellos levanto su rostro para ver la mujer extraña en el alféizar, ninguno se fijó en la palidez de su cabello o el color antinatural de su piel, los mundos que solo verian y que querían ver. Y estaban tan ocupados ahora, corriendo de una lado a otro, evitando los charcos de aguanieve, los trozos de hielo amarillento que caían de los tejados en cada paso o regateando... Que nadie más noto que ella estaba allí y que por sus mejillas ya no corrían lágrimas cargadas de dolor por la pérdida de quien amaba. Pero no tenía por qué saberlo, por supuesto. Solo lloro en el funeral y hacia poco menos una semana arribó desde la villa de Domme. No supo como llegaron, ella estuvo dormida la mayor parte del viaje, fue su querido amigo, Magnus Bane, quien se ocupó de todo mientras la doliente intentaba mantenerse intacta, un pesar de que todo lo que quisiera era caerse a pedazos. Ahora debía tomar el carruaje dentro de tres días, sería un largo viaje desde un extremo de París hasta el puerto a la espera de un barco que la llevara lejos, pero una vez en la ciudad, el resultado es la imposible abandonar esas tierras. Aunque ya nada la ataba ahí, el ya no andaría hombro a hombro por esas calles atestadas de mundanos que seguían sus vidas sin otra preocupación aparte de llegar secos a su destino.

Las pálidas cejas se fruncieron en un arrebato de molestia y un destello iluminado el cielo durante un par de segundos, por un momento no se escuchó ni el aleteo de las moscas. Todos contuvieron el aliento, esperando, no se escucho nada de la ruidosa cantina en la esquina frente a la casa del pescadero, ni de los pisos inferiores, ni el ladrido de los perros callejeros, todo quedo sumido en el silencio atroz... y de repente, desde el oscuro firmamento, un trueno rugió tan fuerte como el grito una bestia herida de muerte y cada madero, marco y cristal se estremeció ante el sonido, el caos reino entonces; Llanto de niños, perros aullando y caballos encadenados levantándose sobre sus patas traseras hicieron correr a más de uno y Catarina suspiro en calma. Esto es más acorde a su humor, pensó sombríamente.

Pasos se vinieron hacia su puerta seguida de golpes que azotaron la madera. La misteriosa mujer se ocultó en el cuarto de baño al tiempo que ordenada a la esposa del posadero pasar.

-¿Señorita Feraud? - Dijo suavemente una voz suave con marcado acento francés desde la puerta, una mundana de mediana edad, temblorosa y sumisa, ingreso tímidamente a la recamara, retorcía sus manos delgadas, muy diferentes a las de su marido, sobre el delantal. La huésped miraba a través de una rendija en la puerta del cuarto de baño, con una pizca de hastió ¿No podía pararse la derecha y hablar sin que las palabras salieran como un lloriqueo? su ánimo no iba a soportar tanto.

-Dije que avisaría si quería el almuerzo, Annette –La fuerza en su voz provoco un respingo en la mundana, ella miro en su dirección justo cuando la bruja salía a su encuentro envuelta en un camisón blanco. Su cabello rubio platinado caía sobre los hombros dándole un efecto casi fantasmal, los ojos azules, esos que vio fugazmente cuando llego a la villa en compañía de su amigo de piel morena y rasgos exóticos, parecían más opacos y gélidos ahora, emanaba de ella una frialdad dura, era como una roca al tacto o un diamante. No había color en sus mejillas su piel blanca, casi traslucida dejaban ver sutilmente las venas azules marcadas en sus manos y antebrazos. Estaba perdiendo peso rápidamente, Annette había recogido las bandejas de comida casi intactas el último par de veces- Vete.

-Pero, señorita, su amigo…-balbuceo Annette. Vacilante.

-No me importa lo que dijera mi amigo –Interrumpió la huésped, sintiendo su temperamento nublarse aún más que el cielo sobre sus cabezas, Annette se encogió-¡Fuera! –Demando, elevando dos niveles su voz. La temblorosa mundana parecía clavada en su lugar- ¿es que no me escuchas…? –Camino a la puerta y la abrió de golpe- He dicho…

-No te recordaba tan déspota…-dijo una voz profunda desde el pasillo, el inconfundible acento inglés era familiar, tanto o más como la imagen del hombre alto que ocupo el lugar bajo el arco de la puerta. A simple vista no tenía más de treinta años, cabello y ojos oscuros, tez blanca. Nada más fuera de lo normal aparte de su estatura, incluso para ella era demasiado alto. Pero para quien sabía lo que realmente era, para quien quería ver la verdad, ese aspecto caía y daba paso una imagen diferente; el cabello de él, como el suyo, era blanco nieve y entre sus mechones descoloridos sobresalían los característicos cuernos del gran brujo de Londres. Su piel, donde Catarina era de un azul oscuro o celeste, dependiendo de su estado anímico, el antiguo brujo era verde, como la primavera, en sus manos se contaban seis dedos cada una y por si fuera poco era tan tosco como la delicada dama frente a él. Seria intimidante para cualquiera, pero no para quien ha sido su familia por siglos.

-Lo que me sorprende es que me recuerdes en absoluto –Replico la malhumorada señorita sin dar muestra de alegrarse por el arribo de su viejo amigo. Ella le dirigió una mirada afilada a la mujer del posadero y le ordeno salir.

-Le estoy muy agradecida, estimada señora –Se despidió el caballero, ofreciendo a la afectada mortal una sonrisa cortés. Ninguno dijo nada mientras la mundana salía de la habitación precipitadamente cerrando la puerta tras ella, fue él quien rompió el silencio- ¿Por qué no me escribiste?

-Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo los últimos ocho meses –Contesto a la defensiva, sin molestarse en mirarlo otra vez. Pero el no se amedranto, podía ver el reproche y dolor bajo la máscara de indiferencia tan claro como si ella le abofeteara y le gritara "¿Por qué no estuviste aquí, justo cuando más te necesite?" Se odio a si mismo por haberle fallado.

-Estuve… -Empezó diciendo, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras mientras ella lo miraba como a una cucaracha en sus zapatos- viajando, enseñando y me llamaron a Idris…

-Felicidades, profesor Fell. –Espeto ella, deambulando hacia la ventana. Ragnor se tensó, supo en ese instante que lo había arruinado por completo y ella no escucharía, podía fingir hacerlo pero tendía el mismo resultado que gritarle a una muralla; inútil y decepcionante. La conocía demasiado bien para saberlo.

Se amasó el cabello, haciendo volar las puntas de un lado a otro fuera de su pulcro peinado, y rechino los dientes. Magnus le advirtió de esto, de lo poco que hablo con él, de lo "bien" que parecía llevarlo, le advirtió de lo molesta que estaba por su ausencia… él, que siempre la cuido como a una hermana, no estuvo en un momento tan desolador como lo fue la muerte de su prometido. Él hombre que la persiguió por todo el país hasta que ella se dignó a concederle una cita, después de eso no hubo nadie capaz de alejarlo de su lado. Ni siquiera ella misma y su tendencia a olvidar que había prometido casarse con él, eso no parecía importarle mientras Catarina regresara a casa noche tras noche después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

" _-¿Alguna vez piensas tocar el tema nuevamente?" –Pregunto Ragnor una tarde que consiguieron sacarla del hospital para ir por algo de comer, fue así como la pareja le dio la bienvenida a Domme para finales de otoño. El prometido de su amiga solo arqueo las cejas y miro hacia donde ella partió minutos atrás con una de sus compañeras de trabajo quien indiscutiblemente intentaba sacarle información sobre el inglés que les acompañaba._

" _-Oh, no. Ya le ha gritado lo suficiente a Magnus para que deje de molestarla por eso, algo sobre una boda en Junio. Procuro alejarme de allí antes que pidan mi opinión –Ragnor rio por lo bajo, Magnus no tenía ningún instinto de auto preservación. El mundano prosiguió-. "No tengo ninguna prisa, ya estoy pasando cada día de mi vida con ella y está ocupada diariamente, salvar vidas es importante para ella tanto como lo es para mí su felicidad. Sé cuánto esto significa… porque lo hace y no pienso arrebatárselo. No se lo reprochare, sería demasiado mezquino"._

" _-¿Entonces estas bien con eso?" –Pregunto el brujo a su amigo, una nueva ola de respeto despertando hacia el hombre frente a él.- "Como viven…"- Él sonrió._

" _-Ella ya es mi esposa, más de lo que cualquiera otra jamás lo seria, si me alejo de ella solo por el poco interés que le da al matrimonio, por ser tan despistada, o por lo que digan los fanáticos religiosos… me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida" –Dijo con convicción- La quería, la quiero, y ella eligió quedarse a mi lado, eso para mí es suficiente. Tenemos lo esencial, nada más importa"_

Ragnor aun podía verlo seguir cada movimiento de Catarina, como si ella fuera una ligera y brillante pluma arrastrada por el viento para su deleite, nada cambio para ellos aunque el rubio cabello del mortal perdiera su coloración. Aunque las líneas en su rostro por las sonrisas de años no volvieran a borrarse del rostro maduro, la vejez no les impidió mirarse con amor, nada pudo separarlos, hasta que la muerte llego. Se le cerró la garganta, Catarina amo a ese hombre como a contadas personas en el mundo, era el único que conseguía sacarle estridentes carcajadas sin mucho esfuerzo y no estaba más, ese sonido quizá no sería vuelto a oír jamás.

Se acercó con pasos dudosos pero ella, que lo veía venir por el rabillo del ojo después de minutos de silencio, solo se desplazó lejos de su alcance. Cualquier lugar era mejor que este, parecían decir sus movimientos, Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Él sabía que sería bueno que lo hiciera pero no… Si la dejaba partir ahora su relación se fragmentaria irremediablemente. Necesitaba que comprendiera. Sus ojos cayeron en la bandeja con alimentos a un lado en el pesado sofá, el desayuno intacto, eso explicaba porque estaba más delgada ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Enojo y preocupación ganaron la batalla ante la compasión que debería sentir por ella.

-¿Vas a matarte de hambre para ir hacerle compañía? –Espeto sin pensar. Ella se detuvo bruscamente en su camino hacia la puerta que daba, presumiblemente, a los aposentos y lo encaro.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho…-Siseo, sus dientes tan apretados que Ragnor estaba sorprendido de que pudiera emitir algún sonido entendible.

-¿Crees que el habría querido esto? -La señalo, y la ventana, afuera, el horrible e inusual clima.- ¿crees que se sentiría orgulloso de…?

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –Bramo colérica, el fuego en sus ojos trajo calma al brujo de piel verde. El enojo era mejor, mucho mejor a no sentir nada, al vacío, a secarse por dentro- ¡TÚ, MALDITO SEAS! –Grito con vehemencia, un trueno rasgo el cielo - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A USARLO PARA SOCEGARME?

-No. –Dijo con calma, conciliador- Estoy aquí por él, sé que no querías verme pero él…

-Él está _MUERTO_. –Interrumpió la viuda, palabras tan duras como un cuchillo retorciéndose en sus entrañas- llegas tarde.

-Catarina…-La urgencia en su voz era implacable.

-Lárgate. Fuera. –A pesar de la grieta que abrió en ella, parecía más dura que nunca. Echa de granito y topacios.

-No, me vas a escuchar ahora –Sentencio el, sus ojos oscuros destellando- Te conté en la última carta que necesitaba estos viajes, al igual que tu intento hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor… -ella resoplo, desdeñosa- oh, sí, búrlate, pero eso es lo que hacemos. Tú curas este mundo asqueroso y retorcido a tu manera y yo a la mía, pero no es suficiente. Quizá jamás sea suficiente, pero somos la muestra de que hay quienes valen la pena – El avanzo nuevamente, ella lo congelo con la mirada- Escucha… No sabía que estaba pasando, Solo fueron meses y tu mejor que nadie sabe como pasa el tiempo para nosotros ¡Estaba en un lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios, Catarina! –Exclamo, perdiendo los estribos- Aun así, vine en cuanto me entere, No tienes idea de lo mucho que la correspondencia tomaba en llegar, decidí no hacerlo hasta que terminara, pero sabes también que los nefilim tienen sus formas de hacerse escuchar. Me pidieron ir a Idris y fui, aunque no me tomo tanto tiempo con todos sus pasajes secretos… -Saco de su abrigo un pliego de papel, doblado muchas veces, Catarina lo miro fijamente hasta que Ragnor lo abrió para ella, la caligrafía era tan conocida como la propia- Magnus me hizo llegar esto. Él escribió sobre ti.

-Eso no es posible…-Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose tan, tan pequeña. Él había estado tan mal que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, ni siquiera podía reconocerla algunas veces. Y aun así, era su letra la que estaba plasmada allí.

-Lo es –El afirmo, mirando el contenido de la masiva eligió un párrafo al azar y leyó:-

" _Jamás conocí a una mujer así, terca y amargada. De las muchas señoritas sonrientes que se han cruzado por mi camino, quede maravillado con la única que parece no creerme digno ni de una mirada. Creo que quiere volverme loco, o es posible que lo consiguiera ya, porque planeo pedirle que sea mi esposa. Espero salirme con la mia una vez mas. Amigo mio, tu que la conoces mejor que yo, dime ¿crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?"_

-¿Qué…? –En algunas zancadas, Catarina estuvo frente a él arrebatándole la carta de las manos. Era una carta confusa, la letra, examinándola de cerca, no era tan firme como lo había sido los años anteriores y el sentido de la misma variaba, perdía coherencia en algunas partes, cuando su memoria lo abandonaba. Mezclaba sucesos del pasado y el presente:

" _está preocupada, odio escucharla llorar en las noches cuando cree que duermo y me odio a mí mismo por ser la razón de sus lágrimas. Ninguno de sus intentos puede devolverme la vitalidad de antes, la juventud, la vida se me escapa y ni siquiera su magia puede mantenerme más tiempo del necesario en este mundo…"_

Después de desvarío que no logro comprender bien encontró una parte donde se leía:

" _Creo que las flores le gustaron por una razón diferente, no el gesto, quien se las obsequio, no su costo, las flores… las miro como si tuviera un tesoro en sus manos, como si fueran el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera recibir. Quiero ver esa expresión otra vez, convenceré a Magnus para la invite a acompañarnos en la cena del sábado ¿le gusta el teatro? Si tienes alguna recomendación para mi será bien recibida"_

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil leer, lagrimas ardían en sus ojos.

"… _Al fin mis padres la conocieron, Catarina tiene un carácter tan parecido al de mi madre que no me extraño ver como se repelían la una a la otra, mi padre dijo que no debía preocuparme, que ella era igual de resuelta como lo es el encanto de mujer que me espera ahora cada tarde en la puerta del hospital. No se cómo lo logre, Jamás conocí a una mujer así, terca y amargada. De las muchas señoritas sonrientes que se han cruzado por mi camino, quede maravillado con la única que parece no creerme digno ni de una mirada. Creo que quiere volverme loco, o es posible que lo consiguiera ya, porque planeo pedirle que sea mi esposa, espero salirme una vez más con la mía. Amigo mío, tu que la conoces mejor que yo, dime ¿crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?"_

Y la última parte fue la que más le rompió el corazón:

" _Solo me gustaría pedirte un favor, en nombre de nuestra amistad, aunque sé que no es necesario, por el cariño que se tienen: Cuídala, la conoces, fingirá estar bien y se encerrara en sí misma. Ella me conto una vez lo que sucedía con ustedes cuando se aislaban de sus emociones, no quiero que se convierta en una cascara vacía, que pierda su esencia y esa risa escandalosa que guardaba para mí._

 _Es terca, Dios los libre y espero que sepan perdonarme por dejarles tratar con su furia. Dile que la amo y que lo hare aun cuando abandone este cuerpo, dile que sabía que mi vida se agotaba y que no tenía miedo por mí, pero que me asustaba dejarla. Dile… Dile que no quería abandonarla, ruégale por mi perdón, porque no cumplí mi promesa de estar siempre a su lado._

 _Pregúntale, cuando te reúnas con ella, si aún quiere casarse conmigo"._

Catarina rompió a llorar, no aquel espectáculo insípido en el funeral, las lágrimas se derramaron a raudales. Todas sus defensas se derrumbaron y la habitación se llenó de lamentos inconsolables de aquella novia que nunca llego al altar.

Ragnor abandono su estoica postura y la envolvió en sus brazos, Catarina cayo ligera contra su pecho, sollozando como una niña, sacando fuera todo el dolor que bloqueo por más de una semana, vertiendo una vida en el saco de su amigo. Recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana él la sostuvo con fuerza, su dolor lo golpeo con brutalidad; era la tercera vez que perdía a un ser querido, todos mortales, todos irremplazables; su madre, su "niño" y el amor de su vida. No sabía cuántos golpes más vendrían en el futuro para cualquiera de ellos, no dejaba de repetirse que la vida seguía, que el tiempo curaba y que cada pérdida resultaba más fácil, pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad.

De los tres solo Magnus pareció encontrarse sentido a todo el enigma que la vida representa; vivía al máximo, haciendo que cada día contara, recorriendo el mundo en busca de aventuras, poniendo a todos cabeza… ya lo sabrían ellos, a quienes se les ocurrió que seguirlo en uno de esos viajes sería buena idea. Odiaba los barcos aún más después del desafortunado asunto con los piratas. Nunca más, había dicho, pero regreso a Perú y se quedó solo por insistencia de la dama azul en sus brazos. " _No podía dejar a una dama en un país extranjero con un maníaco"_ se repitió, echando una mirada por el amplio ventanal… El cielo se iba despejando poco a poco, noto con el ceño fruncido. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado,pero cuando Ragnor miro a su amiga, la encontró dormida. La punta de su nariz oscura como sus mejillas y ojos hinchados, sus largas y espesas pestañas húmedas contrastaban con las marcadas ojeras. Todo lo que la mantenía en pie era el, era su turno ser el soporte para ella como ella lo fue, y seguirá siendo, para incontables personas, cualquiera que lo necesitara.

-Oh, niña… -Susurro, abatido como quien ha perdido el rumbo- Saldremos de esto –Prometió, levantándola con cuidado. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la llevo a la cama para dejarle descansar y se quedó a su lado velando de sus sueños. Ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia después de Magnus, a pesar de lo irritable que Bane le pareciera la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran todo lo que tenía, lo único constante y aunque no lo admitieran todo el tiempo, lo más importante. Sintiendo el peso de la eternidad aplastando su pecho, Ragnor Fell pensó en todas las personas que pasaron a lo largo de su vida. Era más viejo que sus compañeros y por tanto contaba con más perdidas, más heridas, más cicatrices invisibles ante cualquier ojo. Es lo que ofrecería a su amiga, experiencia.

La noche cayo silenciosa al igual que Annette, la mujer del posadero. La señorita dormía muy bien cuando su amigo la cuidaba. La mundana nunca la vio tan indefensa, inocente, vulnerable ... Ragnó sonrió como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando y rogó que las personas no se acostumbraran, porque Catarina Loss aparentaba fragilidad, pero tenía una voluntad de acero y subestimarla era el peor error que alguien podria cometer.


End file.
